Nightmare
by H1ruMa YoU1cH1
Summary: Warning: Boy x Boy Yuugi Moto s having a Dream about the accident of his parents. He s shocked of what he saw again, that he s totally scared. But there is still Yami, who knows his own way, making Yuugi forget...


Warning: boy x boy

This Story contains YAOI

U don´t like? congratulation - don´t read! U like? Enjoy ^^

The Story's written by FanFic-1070(mah little Uke) and meh...

_'Wh-where is everybody? Mom? Dad?' Yuugi looks around and get to see a crashed car, walks over to it. 'M-mom?' he looks at the front and gets to see his mom crashed on the ground and his dad too 'H-h-hiiii' Yuugi backs off and screams..._

Yuugi wakes up with tears in his eyes ,heavy breathing he cries 'M-m-mom~?'.

Yami hearing him scream 'Yuugi?' runs up the stairs, opens the door 'What happened?'.

He is crying into his pillow, not answering.

Yami goes to his bed slowly 'Yuugi..' sits down beside him.

He wipes away tears from behind his pillow '-hic- I... I saw i-it a-all... again~' Yuugi squeezes the pillow closer.

'hey' wants to comfortable him, touches his back 'do U want to talk?'

Yuugi looks up from the pillow with red, teary eyes'-hic- I-I dunno~... I-it h-hurts.. ' closes eyes again and looks down to his pillow.

'Allright then...' Yami don´t want to see him cry .'Come on Yuugi' spreading his arms, wants to hug him.

Yuugi looks up from his pillow ,seeing him spread his arms. Cries even more and hugs him '-hic-'.

He hugs him tight 'shhh' leans in the Hug, slowly lay back.

Yuugi grabs the front of Yamis shirt and cries into his chest.

Yami begins to rub his back slowly 'Don´t cry'.

Yuugi begin to feel more safe as he starts to forget about all the pictures from the dream.

'Is it better this way?' Yami asks and kisses his forehead.

Yuugi opens eyes, sniffles 'Un.' and nods.

'Good' says Yami and switches position with you, lie over you. Smiles as he´s about ot kiss his lips.

Yuugis eyes shot open 'mnn~?'. A confused Expression on his face.

'I want you to forget' kisses him more intensive.

Yuugi closes eyes, needs air so opens his mouth to get it.

He kisses his neck, bite him teasingly.

Yuugi moans 'Y-y-ya-ami - sa-ma~' bites his lips.

'Stop it' says Yami, touches Yuugis lips. 'Don´t hurt yourself' kisses him again.

Yuugi has already forgotten about the dream 'Mnnn' he put his arms around Yamis neck.

Yami smirks 'See, U like it!'uses the tongue.

Yuugi blushes, opens mouth again 'Mnn' he moans.

He begins to undress Yuugi 'w-wh-wha...' deep blush in Yuugis face.

'Don´t worry' kisses his chest, begin to lick. Yami can hear his wild pounding heart.

Yuugi closes eyes as a deep shade of red starts to form on my face 'gnnhh' Now he can hear his own heart pound like crazy.

Yami touches all of his smart skin.

He opens eyes halfway and looks into Yamis with a dazed look. Tears still in the corner of his eyes 'Y-yami - s-sama~' he says 'What is it?' he´s not sure if Yuugi likes it or not.

Yuugi makes a quick breath 'I-it f-feels k-kind o-of... s-stra-nge... and..' has to make another quick breath ' ... g-good... a-at the s-same.. t-time~' again an deep blush in Yuugis face.

Yami´s even more confused now. He begins to undress Yuugis trousers.

Yuugi went panic 'Y-Y-YAM.. N-NO... P-P-PAANT..' he stutter, struggles with words. He became a crimson-red Face.

Yami ignores the fact that he´s totally nervous, touches Yuugi directly.

Yuugi shivers and moans 'ghhhhhnnn' he closes his eyes while blushing.

But he wants Yuugi to moan even more undresses him completely.

Yuugi´s embarrassed and tries to cover up his body 'Y-y-yamii'.

'I want to see you Yuugi, don´t hide...' Yami covers himself under the Blanket too .

They can not see anything - continues anyway. Cause Yuugi can not see what he uses to make him crazy, he begins to use the mouth.

Yuugi covers his mouth with his hands as a moan tries to escape his mouth.

He shivers up his whole body.

Yami wants him to become absolutely helpless in his control.

Suddenly he begins to work with the fingers in Yuugis Butt.

Yuugi moans as he feels pain and pleasure at the same time, tears starting to well up in the corner of his eyes again.'Y-yaaamiii - sa-maa~ '.

Yami starts with two of them 'relax...' he says.

Yuugi whimpers 'I-itt-tai' moans and closes eyes shot.

'It´ll feel good' start´s to love him right, Yuugi tries to nod.

Yami begins low and kisses Yuugi to make him comfortable.

Yuugi moans into dah kiss, half-open eyes.

He becomes faster, throwing away the blanket.

Yuugi whimpers, makes a big moan. Throw his hands over Yamis neck 'A-ahh~ I-i-it-t-taa-ai' moans even more as before.

Yami sees his reaction, becomes deeper, faster and harder.

Yuugi sees stars and suddenly... came to heaven 'Yy-yaaaammmiiiii~' he moans.

Yami comes with him 'huff' heavy breathing, lies beside him.

Yuugi looks at him with dazed eyes, realize what just happened and again a deep blush on his face.

Yamis fingers gets through his hair 'Well done' with a teasingly smirk.

Yuugi begins to smile nervous and hugs him.

He gives Yuugi a kiss on the forehead 'Do U want to see a thriller, oh...my bad'

The END


End file.
